La Cosa Mas Dulce
by The World God Only Knows
Summary: Un pequeño momento en la vida de Edward y Winry cuando ambos ya comienzan a vivir juntos como pareja  -oneshot-


La cosa más dulce.

Una joven rubia se mantenía de pie frente a una amplia ventana mirando con detenimiento a los pequeños niños que jugaban en la plaza a un lado de su hogar, su largo cabello rubio se mecía acorde de la suave brisa veraniega.

Doblo sus codos sobre el marco de la ventana para luego apoyar en ellos su cansado rostro, ver a aquellos pequeños niños jugando en aquel parque le llevaba a la cabeza miles de ideas, sin embargo todas desaparecieron de golpe cuando comenzó a sentir los fuertes brazos de su novio sujetarla por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo obligándola a sentir su duro y musculoso pecho.

-Ed…-soltó en un suspiro mientras deslizaba sus brazos por sobre los del remarcando con sus uñas aquellos firmes músculos que le provocaban en su cuerpo miles de sensaciones.

-Winry…-susurro el para luego capturar entre sus labios un pequeño trozo de piel y comenzar a succionarlo, haciéndola soltar mas de un gemido.

Edward adoraba marcar con sus labios el cuerpo de su juvenil novia, luego de tantos años reprimiéndose, teniendo distintos objetivos en su adolescencia al fin podía disfrutar el delicado cuerpo que ella le entregaba con amor y disposición.

Winry giro aun atrapada entre los brazos de su novio para poder encontrarse con su rostro, el cual miro y acaricio con delicadeza, para después posesionarse con brusquedad de sus suaves labios, él la recibió gustoso, devolviéndole con pasión sus ataques, de apoco el beso se fue intensificando, excitándolos a ambos.

Winry separo con brusquedad el cuerpo de su novio luego de notar la falta de oxigeno, sin embargo solo pude tragar una bocanada de aire, ya que Edward la ataco nuevamente presionando sus labios contra los de ella, para luego afirmarla con mas fuerza de la cintura impidiéndole el escape, ella no se negó al ataque de sus labios, peor intentaba de diversas formas obtener aire, aun no comprendía como Edward lo podía lograr.

Cuando hubieron quedado satisfechos, Edward apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia soltando un suave suspiro, haciéndola estremecer notoriamente.

Aquel suspiro provoco en la rubia una necesidad incontrolable hacia el cuerpo de Edward, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a succionar la piel del muchacho dejando en su piel pequeñas marcas rosaditas, él no le impidió nada, tan solo disfrutaba de la sensación de su boca en sus hombros y su cuello.

-Te Amo.-le susurro ella casi al borde de la locura, para luego saltar sobre él enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el la sujeto con firmeza de sus muslos y se dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse y continuar con sus caricias de manera mas cómoda.

Winry continúo lamiendo y mordisqueando la poca piel expuesta que mostraba Edward con aquella blusa negra que traía, mientras con sus caderas comenzaba a crear una pequeña fricción entre la intimidad de ambos, sacando mas suspiros de parte de Edward.

-Te Amo Tanto…-susurro el mientras comenzaba a amasar los muslos de winry, ya sintiendo la necesidad de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella soltó un fuerte gemido y comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos de caderas, apretando más su intimidad contra la de su novio…

Edward tomo sus caderas con fuerza y la detuvo de golpe apretándola contra su intimidad, para luego mover el mismo sus caderas con suavidad sobre él…

Mientras él mantenía aquella exquisita fricción, ella impaciente comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Edward dejando su pecho al descubierto, deslizo sus manos sobre el, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cada músculo duro y bien tonificado.

Edward por su parte soltó las caderas de ella y comenzó a quietarle aquel apretado vestido negro que llevaba dejándola solamente con un sujetador rosa y sus pantaletas de color celeste, ella se cubrió el cuerpo por instinto, a pesar de haber echo el amor innumerables veces no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza ante la penetrante mirada de su novio, sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Edward en vez de quitarle las manos para poder admirarla, la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo para comenzar nuevamente a marcar su piel, mordisqueo con suavidad su hombre mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda, ella entre suspiros dejo de taparse con sus brazos prefiriendo abrazar el cuerpo de su novio.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos abrazados sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas del otro.

Entonces él tomo la iniciativa de continuar, y comenzó a desabrochar el br Asier de ella, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo, al sentirse desnuda se abraso con mas fuerza a el pegando su pecho contra el suyo, excitándolo tanto a él como a ella misma.

Amaba sentir el musculoso pecho de Edward apretado contra él suyo no podía evitar la excitación y el calor que comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su piel.

Continuaron desnudándose sin embargo Edward se mantuvo en sus ropas, en sus pantalones negros y su camisa del mismo color, solo que sus pantalones estaban ya abiertos dejando su masculinidad al descubierto, al igual que su camisa que dejaba al descubierto su bien torneado pecho.

Winry por su parte ya hacia desnuda a horcadas de su novio, Edward beso con cariño los labios de ella para luego levantarla de las caderas para luego introducirse en su interior, la sensación los invadió a ambos al instante, obligándolos a soltar un suspiro.

Edward sin poder resistir el atrayente cuerpo de su novia, comenzó a succionar los sonrosados pezones ya erectos que coronaban sus juveniles senos.

Entre jadeos, gemidos e incontables Te Amos, ambos acabaron su unión abrazados y cansados.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales se repartieron besos y palabras dulces de afectos, ambos se dirigirán a la cocina a beber algo, ella se cubría solamente con la camisa negra de Edward, mientras él solo traía sus pantalones de tela negros con su cinturón aun desatado.

Ambos se sirvieron una taza de café mientras Edward se sentaba en una silla y ella se sentaba sobre él de lado en sus piernas.

-Ed…-le llamo algo tímida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café.

-tengo que decirte algo…-continuo la rubia apretando con fuerza su taza.

-no me asustes… ¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar mientras con un brazo la abrazaba por la cintura.

-se que no lo hemos planeado…-continuo bajando la cabeza.-pero…-dijo Lugo algo que ni siquiera él pudo oír estando sentado bajo ella.

-no entendí nada.-le respondió.

Ella lo miro furiosa, provocándole un escalofrío por su mirada acecina.

-si no modulas bien no te voy a entender nada.-dijo con suavidad, dejando a un lado su café, por si ella estaba lista para los golpes.

-es que…-dijo nuevamente bajando la cabeza.

-si ¿?-cuestiono acercándose a ella para oírla mejor.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADAMALDITO DESGRACIADO SORDO!-exclamo para luego cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, Edward quedo helado ante sus palabras, pero luego de asociarlo, le quito la taza de las manos de Winry mientras ella ase mantenía inmóvil cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-gracias…-susurro el en su oído para luego acunarla entre sus brazos, Winry lo miro con timidez para luego sonreírle algo avergonzada.


End file.
